gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Speed: Underground 3 (RichardLamborghini)
Need for Speed: Underground 3 is a racing video game developed by Ghost Games and published by EA. After the successful prequel from 2003 and 2004, EA announced the new game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows platforms. Plot The game's plot revolves around the player, as he is the newcomer in town. The game takes place in Goldenwood, and the player enters the town, only to be mistreated by powerful street gangs. He escapes Palmont City after a fatal car crash. Marissa helps out and guides the player throughout the story. The Golden Eyes, a Japanese street racing club is responsible for taking the player down, as they tipped off the cops. The player has to gain a rep throughout the city and get revenge. Their leader Akiro, hired Kenji, Angie, Wolf, and Darius into his crew. As the player wins races, he challenges the bosses and won. He eventually challenges Akiro and defeats him. City Size and Weather Goldenwood is the biggest map to date of any Need for Speed game. The game runs at 1080p, and along with that, the game uses the Frostbite 3 game engine. The weather effects returned from Need for Speed: Rivals, and a new Day and Night cycle is included. Goldenwood is largely based on Las Vegas, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and New York. The city has seven regions, South Palm, Richmond, Downtown, Westminster, The Hills, The Countryside, and the Canyons. Car List (number): Base Vehicle Tier (Lowest are 1 and SUV, Highest is 4) Keep in mind that vehicles of lower tiers are capable of competing with higher tier vehicles with the right upgrades, and higher tiers are simply faster from the get-go. *Acura Integra Type R DC2 (2) * Acura NSX 2005 (3) *Alfa Romeo 4C (3) * Audi RS3 Sportback (3) * Audi S6 (3) *Audi S7 (4) *Audi TTS (3) *BMW M3 Sport Evolution E30 (2) *BMW M3 GTR Street E46 (4) *BMW M4 F82 (4) *Citroen DS3 Racing (1) *Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 (2) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) (3) *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray (4) *Chevrolet Sonic RS (1) *Chevrolet SS (3) *Chrysler 300 SRT-8 2012 (3) * Datsun 240Z S30 (1) * Datsun Bluebird 510 (1) *DeLorean DMC-12 (2) *Dodge Charger R/T 1969 (3) *Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 (3) *Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (3) *Dodge Dart GT (1) *Dodge Viper SRT-10 (4) *Ferrari 512 TR (4) *Fiat Abarth 595 Competizone (1) *Fiat Coupe Turbo 20V (2) *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (SUV) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 (3) *Ford Escort RS Cosworth (2) *Ford Falcon XR8 FG X (3) *Ford Focus RS 2016 (3)) *Ford Mustang GT 2015 (3) *Ford Mustang 1965 (3) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 (4) *Honda Accord Euro R CL7 (2) *Honda Civic Si EK9 (1) *Honda Civic SiR-II EG6 (1) * Honda Civic Type R EK9 (1) *Honda Prelude SiR BB5 (2) *Honda S2000 (3) *Honda NSX Type R NA1 (3) *Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 R-Spec (3) *Hyundai Veloster Turbo (1) *Infiniti FX50 (SUV) *Infiniti Q60 (3) *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 2012 (SUV) *Lancia Delta HF Intergrale Evolutizone (2) *Lancia Stratos HF 1973 (3) *Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupe (SUV) *Lexus GS 350 F Sport (3) *Lexus IS-F (3) *Lexus LS 460 (3) *Lexus RC-F (4) *Lotus Elise S (3) * Lotus Exige S* (4) *Lotus Evora S* (4) *Mazda Eunos Cosmo 20B (3) *Mazda AZ-1 (1) (DLC) *Mazda MX-3 (1) *Mazda MX-5 Miata 2016 (1) *Mazda RX-7 GT-X FC3S (2) * Mazda RX-7 Type R FD3S (3) *Mazda RX-8 R3 (3) *Mercedes Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II (2) *Mercedes Benz C 63 AMG Coupe Black Edition (4) *Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG (SUV) *Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG (3) *Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 (3) * Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX (2) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (2) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV (3) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (3) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX (3) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (3) * Mitsubishi Pajero Evolution (SUV) * Nissan 240SX/Silvia K's S13 (2) * Nissan 350Z (3) *Nissan 370Z Nismo Z34 (3) *Nissan Bluebird SSS-R (2) *Nissan GT-R R35 (4) *Nissan Pulsar GTI-R (2) *Nissan Silvia Spec R S15 (3) * Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R KGPC10 (2) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 (3) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 (3) * Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II Nur R34 (3) * Opel Astra OPC (3) * Opel Corsa OPC (2) * Opel Insignia OPC (3) * Peugeot 106 Rallye (1) * Peugeot 205 T16 (2) * Peugeot 205 GTI (2) * Peugeot 206 S16 (1) * Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1971 (2) * Pontiac GTO The Judge 1969 (3) * Porsche Cayenne Turbo 2014 (SUV) * Porsche Cayman S (3) * Porsche 911 Carrera Turbo 964 (3) * Porsche 911 GT3 RS 991 (4) * Renault 5 Turbo (2) * Renault Clio RS 200 Turbo EDC (2) * Renault Clio V6 (2) * Renault Megane RS 275 (2) * Subaru Legacy B4 Blitzen (3) * Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS (1) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2006 (3) * Subaru Impreza Cosworth CS400 (4) * Subaru Impreza WRX STi Type R GC8* (3) * Subaru WRX STi 2015 (3) *Tesla Model S P85D (2) *Toyota 2000GT (2) *Toyota Chaser Tourer V (3) * Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 (3) * Toyota Corolla Levin/Trueno GT-APEX AE86 (1) * Toyota Crown Athlete (3) * Toyota GT86 (2) * Toyota FT-1 (4) * Toyota MR-2 GT-S SW20 (3) * Toyota MR-2 Spyder ZZW30 (1) *Toyota Supra RZ Mk4/JZA80 (3) *Saturn Sky Red Line (3) * Suzuki Cappuccino (1) * Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk. VII (2) * Volkswagen Scirocco R (3) * Volkswagen Touareg R50 (SUV) * Volvo 242 DL (1) * Volvo S90 T6 AWD (3) Hidden Versions of Vehicles *Ford Mustang GT Movie Edition- The 2015 Mustang Model contains the same decals, at the Mustang featured in the Need for Speed (2014) Film. This Mustang is modified and tuned to have 900 hp, just like the film. *BMW M4 Most Wanted Styled Vehicle- Contains the same decals as the BMW M3 GTR from Need for Speed: Most Wanted. This vehicle also appeared in Need for Speed: No Limits. Instead of an M3, the vehicle is now an M4. *Darius' Audi R8- A cheat code or an unlockable secret vehicle that has been modified with Darius Decals from the game Need for Speed: Carbon. This can only be used in Quick Race. *Toyota AE86 Trueno "Intial D" edition- Nicknamed the Initial D vehicle by fans, this AE86 comes standard with black and white decals, pretuned, and can also be customized for Career and Quick Race. It doesn't come with Japanese Text as the anime feature it in. *Cross' Chevrolet Corvette C7- A hidden Chevrolet Corvette featuring Decals with Cross, the vehicle can be unlocked via cheat code, or by Rewards. *Datsun 240Z "Devil Z" - Named after the same vehicle from the Wangan Midnight series, this blue Z performs much as it did in the original manga, making this car very fast, but it is very difficult to control. It can only be used in Quick Race and Multiplayer and cannot be customized. *Porsche 911 Carrera Turbo 964 "Black Bird" - Another vehicle ripped straight from Wangan Midnight, it too is incredibly fast and difficult to control, although it is a bit easier to control than the Devil Z despite this car being a RR (rear-engine rear-wheel drive). acura integra r.jpg|Acura Integra Type R 2014_alfa_romeo_4c_overseas_01-0216.jpg|Alfa Romeo 4C 2015-audi-tt-.jpg|Audi TT BMW_Z4_.jpg|BMW Z4 chevy sonic rs.jpg|Chevrolet Sonic RS ford focus st.jpg|Ford Focus ST Mazda MX5.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata honda crz.jpg|Honda CRZ dodge dart gt.jpg|Dodge Dart GT toyota supra.jpg|Toyota Supra 1969_dodge_charger-pic-15884.jpeg|1969 Dodge Charger R/T 1970_dodge_challenger-pic-20157.jpeg|1970 Dodge Challenger R/T aaaaaa.jpg|Audi RS7 infiniti-q60-coupe-concept-photos-and-info-news-car-and-driver-photo-654230-s-429x262.jpg|Infiniti Q60 FordFocusRS_02-640x460.jpg|2016 Ford Focus RS untitled-271039.jpg|Toyota AE86 Trueno toyota-ft-1_600a-620x414.jpg|Toyota FT-1 Ford Mustang GT.jpg|Ford Mustang GT chevy camaro.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 nissan 370z nismo.jpg|Nissan 370Z Nismo volkswagen golf r.jpg|Volkswagen Golf R nissan skyline-gtr-r34.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Mercedes-Benz-C63-AMG.jpg|Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Mazda RX7.jpg|Mazda RX-7 1992 Mazda RX8.jpg|Mazda RX-8 Mitsubishi-Evo.jpg|Mitsubishi Evo 2015 nissan silvia s15.jpg|Nissan Siliva S15 toyota gt86.jpg|Toyota GT86 chevrolet-ss-inline-photo-511204-s-original.jpg|Chevrolet SS GT350R-Motion-102-626x382.jpg|Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R lexus-isf.jpg|Lexus ISF 77332fd45edd8a0342aef1e97beda294x.jpg|Dodge Charger Hellcat dodge challenger hellcat.jpg|Dodge Challenger Hellcat 2014-Nissan-GT-R-placement-2-626x382.jpg|Nissan GT-R R35 2014-chevrolet-corvette_100418864_l.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Subaru WRX.jpg|Subaru WRX STi 2014_Audi_R8_V10_plus.jpg|Audi R8 (Quick Race Use Only) Police Police are now included in the third Underground installment. They behave just like any other Need for Speed game, except they contain the same types of high speed vehicles as the other games. * Ford Police Interceptor (Ford Crown Victoria, Heat 1) * Ford Undercover Police Interceptor (Ford Crown Victoria, Heat 2) * Ford Police Interceptor (Ford Taurus, Heat 3) * Ford Undercover Police Interceptor (Ford Taurus, Heat 4) * Dodge Charger SRT-8 (Heat 4) * Dodge Charger SRT-8 Undercover (Heat 5) * Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray (Heat 5) * Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray Undercover (Heat 6) * Nissan GT-R R35 (Heat 6) * Ford Police Utility (Ford Explorer, Heat 3-6) * Helicopter (Heat 5-6) Characters * The Player- an unnamed street racer who is silent that is from Palmont City. He left his home town to race in the city of Goldenwood. * Marissa Harris- A young woman who provides as an assist and guide to The Player. She has blonde hair, and drive in a light blue Ford Focus ST. * Akiro Hashimoto- The main antagonist of the game. Similar to Razor, Caleb, and Darius, he sabotages The Player's reputation, and hired The Player's enemies into his crew. He drives a modified Chrome Green Nissan GT-R R35 with a carbon fiber hood, aerodynamic spoiler, and red neon lights. * Cole Rabinvich- Leader of the VIP Nation. He's a rich man from Russia who is one of the best street racers within the city. He drive a Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Black Edition with a chrome black exterior, dark blue headlamps, and a dark blue neon lights located on the bottom of his car. His exhaust pipes are located on the sides of his vehicle. * Alice Johnson- Leader of the 2FastKrew. While her vehicle may have lower performance compared to others, she possesses incredible driving skill to compensate and sometimes beats other racers. She rides in a Hot Pink Honda Civic Si. * Johnny Jenkins- Often nicknamed JJ by many is a short tempered man who is know to kill his opponents on the Touge runs. JJ is easily on of the best Touge racers only behind Akiro himself. He drives a tuned Mitsubishi 3000GT. * Osbaldo Lopez- Leader of the Chupacabras street club. Lopez is an expert mechanic and rides in a highly modified 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. * Takashi Akiyama- Also known as the mountain kid, Takashi is an expert at Touge races and drifting. His gang only rides in Lancer Evolutions. He drives in a dark blue 2015 Mitsubishi Evo X. * Tetsu Kobayakawa- Better known as "Rolling Guy No. 1" back in Tokyo, he is the leader of the Rolling Guys. His car is a white heavily modified GT300-spec Toyota AE86 Trueno and he's gotten some experience from racing on the inner C1 Loop in Tokyo for quite a while, although he isn't exactly mentally strong. * Willis Fisher- The leader of Unbound, he's actually a guy wishing to become a professional racer and is likely the least aggressive of racers who refuses to take unnecessary risks that may cause him to damage his car (he gets his team to take care of the cops while he escapes, but they all often get out in one piece). With that being said, his circuit-racer styled driving is still undeniably fast and nothing to laugh about, and his car, a BMW M4 with a DTM-like appearance and specs, can leave most in the dust. * Daisuke Okawara- Known in Tokyo as "Moon Howler", Okawara is the leader of Speed Master. He is a diligent leader who brought his team back up from the brink of turmoil, and whilst his car is well balanced for any situation, he's at his prime when racing along the high-speed freeways. He drives a heavily modified navy blue Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 capable of giving exotic drivers a run for their money. * Terrence Osgood- A man of Australian descent, he had a tendency to race against ricers with a stock SUV (he often wins). He then formed an SUV-only gang by the name of Heavy Force after he got bored with defeating ricers. His SUV, a bright blue Volkswagen Touareg, is now far from stock, and his team easily upholds its reputation as the fastest SUV drivers in the city. * Darius- A character returned from Carbon, Darius now drives a BMW M4 Coupe. * Wolf- Wolf also returns, and he's part of Akiro's crew. Wolf retains his similar Aston Martin DB9. His Lamborghini was taken away after the cops caught him. * Angie- Angie also returns. She now rides in a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T after her car was pinkslipped. * Kenji- Kenji returns, and similar to the other two, Kenji's Evo was taken away. Kenji now drives his highly tuned Mazda RX-7. * Caleb Reece (DLC)- The main antagonist of Need for Speed Underground 2. He returns as a DLC rival and has swapped out his Pontiac GTO for a fully-tuned Chevrolet SS. Gangs A list of the rival gangs in the game: * The Golden Eyes*: '''The most powerful gang in Goldenwood, led by main antagonist Akiro. They drive a plethora of vehicle types and models, meaning that the player would need to prepare for anything. * '''VIP Nation: A gang that specializes in driving heavily tuned luxury sedans. They race well on long courses without many corners due to the weight of their vehicles, but said weight allows them to remain stable in straightaways and decommission police vehicles easily. * 2FastKrew: '''Quite possibly the weakest gang in Goldenwood, they specialize in Prelude and the Civic SI. They are well known for pouring their money into REALLY ugly body kits that actually lowered vehicle performance, incredibly bright paint jobs, and lowering their ride height as much as possible as opposed to actually putting on performance upgrades. * '''OuTLaW*: '''A gang that uses a lot of dirty tactics while racing, they can be especially found in the Downtown area. They range from the average shunts and bumps to literally attempting to ram their rivals into traffic and even going as far as attempting to KILL rivals and cops alike. It's no wonder they ended up as the most hated gang in Goldenwood. Their leader drives a heavily tuned Mitsubishi 3000GT. * '''Chupracabras: '''A racing gang that usually drives and specializes in '''Muscle Cars. '''They are well known for modifying classic cars, Mustangs, Camaros, Challengers, and Tuners into lowriders. They're mainly seen in South Palm. * '''Road President: A racing gang that specializes in driving various generations of Mitsubishi Lancer Evolutions. They are mostly found in the Canyons partaking in Touge races where there are a lot of corners and so that the cops have a hard time finding them. * Rallye: A team that specializes in off-road driving. They aren't too bad on paved roads either. They mostly specialize in vehicles that were used in the WRC at one point or another, such as the iterations of Toyota Celica GT-FOUR, Ford Focus RS, Subaru Impreza WRX STi, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, along with classics such as the Lancia Stratos HF and Renault 5 Turbo. They race mainly in the Countryside where there are a lot of unpaved roads. Their leader drives a Subaru Impreza WRX STi GC8. * Unbound*: A team that mostly races with European exotics (along with the occasional Nissan GT-R or Lexus RC-F). They prefer pouring their money into actually getting more performance out of their already good cars, and hate those that put too much cosmetic upgrades to their cars. They can be found in any region of Goldenwood, but they are based in Westminister. Their leader drives a BMW M4 equipped with a DTM-spec body kit. (Unlike other cosmetic upgrades, this body kit actually increases air flow and downforce, making the car faster and grippier than normal.) * Speed Master*: A team from Tokyo that used to race on the Yokohane Line. They specialize in Japanese tuners of all shapes and sizes, and they frequently race along the freeways throughout the city. Their leader drives a dark blue Nissan Skyline GT-R R32. * Rolling Guys: Another team from Tokyo that used to race on the C1 Loop. They specialize in driving Toyota AE86s. Originally, their cars used to be ricers, but after realizing the critical mistakes, they built up their skills to make up for the weak engine power of their cars (some members even managed to swap their cars' engines). Because of this, they're mainly seen in the Canyons and Downtown where top speed doesn't always matter. * West Coast Sharks*: A team that specializes in driving various American cars, both classic and modern. The members with modern vehicles have managed to break the barrier between American cars and good cornering ability, whilst the members with classic vehicles have modded their vehicles to accelerate on a dime. They're usually seen in Richmond, and their leader drives a matte red Dodge Viper SRT-10. * Heavy Force*: A team that specializes in driving trucks and SUV, and are actually the best at it (potentially even surpassing the Golden Eyes). They only enter in SUV-exclusive events throughout the city (meaning the disadvantages that SUVs and trucks have against sports cars are reduced), and can steamroll through whatever the cops throw at them due to the vehicles' weight. The leader drives a blue Volkswagen Touareg R50 with a rally-inspired livery. *Major Gangs Race Types *Touge- Similar to Carbon's canyons. The player must survive a mountainside without falling off, or getting far behind. *Circuit- Several Laps around an area. *Sprint- One lap, the player must reach the finish line first. *Checkpoint- Racing alone around a set of checkpoints. *Drift- Drift to gain the largest amount of points against opponents. *Drag- The player must shift during the right times to win. Multiplayer A total of 32 players can be on a lobby. They can show off their tuned vehicles and race against each other. Soundtrack Underground 3 contains music such as Electro, Rap, Hip Hop, Pop, Trance, and Rock. Trivia *The game is the first Need for Speed game to be a next gen exclusive. *The map of the game is the largest map of any NFS game. *The game is the first game since Nitro that offers the AutoSculpt feature. *The game brings back the Canyon races from Need for Speed: Carbon except is has been renamed Touge races. *Unlike the previous Underground installments, Underground 3 introduces stages, and a select few of super cars (most of which cannot be used in Career Mode.) *The player can switch between Trueno and Levin body styles when purchasing the AE86. The aftermarket front bumpers available for each variant are different as well. *Originally, the coupe model of the S13 was a separate vehicle, but now exists as a body styling that can be chosen in a manner similarly to that of the AE86. Sileighty/Onevia conversion kits exist as customization options for the 240SX and Silvia respectively. *The Acura Integra Type R has a conversion kit that gives it the JDM Honda Integra front bumper. The Japanese version has this by default, and the Acura front bumper is available as a conversion kit. Category:Racing Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Windows Games Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:Notably well written articles 2013 Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo NX Games